Traitor?
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: He saw him. All dressed up in uniform. A japanese man in an American army. "He was a soldier, and I was merely a Japanese prisoner at a camp." WWII AU Japanese internment camp
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm learning World History right now, and World War Two is our topic. This plot would not leave me alone so I'll write this out. This is an AU. Some things might be different from the actual plot but things will be relatively the same. **

**I have no idea if this will end or have any plot. It's just some slice of World War Two. **

**Notes: The Pledge was originally said without the 'under god' part. It was added on later in 1954.**

**Nihon-jin= Japanese**

**The bold in the story will mean speaking English. **

"Kaito! Get up, it's morning already!" The said boy groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, irritated. He turned to the window with a scowl.

"Shut up, Aoko, I'm coming!…it's not like we have anywhere to go anyways." He whispered the last part to himself as he got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Bye mom, I'll be back in a bit!" He yelled as he ran out the door, deciding to skip breakfast at the mess hall. Not that there will be much to eat with what's going on in Europe.

"Be careful, okay? Don't run into trouble with….the guards." Chikage yelled back.

"I won't!" He yelled again.

"Yo, Aoko." He grinned as he reached the other teen. They began walking down the narrowed streets.

The musty air around them made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. A loud ding sounded and they stopped where they were, putting their right hand over their chest.

"I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." They said out loud softly along with the many other Japanese Americans in the area.

A moment of silence passed before another ding sounded off and they sighed, resuming their walking.

"Kaito…when do you think we'll be able to get out of this place?" Aoko whispered softly. Kaito stopped dead in his tracks and his hands clenched into a fist.

"We will, Aoko. I swear we will get out." He looked away and Aoko did too. What else was there to do at a time like this?

They looked up when they heard loud murmurs and whispers. There were a crowd of people, near the border of the camp.

"Yuki-baasan!" Kaito yelled and ran over to the older woman.

"Ah, Kai-chan, Aoko-chan!" Yuki turned to greet them.

"What happened?" Aoko panted as she caught up, looking and trying to peer over others' heads.

"Saa, I think they are bringing a new group of people." She muttered.

"M-more? But this is already the tenth bus this week." Kaito cursed under his breath and pushed his way to the front.

There was a bus in the front and American soldiers, all holding guns aimed at the bus door.

"**Hurry up, stupid Japs!**" One yelled loudly and reached into the bus and pulled a woman out. She was carrying a small child and nothing else.

"**Jeez, so many of them around, it's disgusting. Go back to your own country.**" A soldier cursed at a man. Kaito narrowed his eyes, not many people understood what the Americans were saying but he sure did. And he had many interesting words to describe those soldiers running through his mind right this second.

"**Just move them in already, enough small talk.**" A soldier appeared from the side of the bus. He looked different from the others, a different colored badge on his jacket. Kaito couldn't see the soldier's face from under the large cap he was wearing but he seemed pretty young.

"**Captain Kudo!**" The other soldiers saluted smartly. Kaito raised an eyebrow. Captain? Such a young one.

The young captain nodded before removing his cap to wipe the sweat from his brow. Kaito's eyes grew wide. The captain! He was Japanese!

"N-nihon-jin?" Kaito stammered out loud. Not only that, the captain looked a lot like him, only with tamer hair.

"Tch, TRAITOR!" He turned to see a man yell at the captain in rage. Others growled and yelled out too.

"Yeah, you TRAITOR!"

"Why are you working for the Americans?"

"Why do we have to be locked up while you get to roam around?"

"TRAITOR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Stupid TRAITOR!"

They yelled out and the captain only ignored them, walking back and ordering the soldiers to bring the new load of Japanese citizens to their new homes.

"Don't walk away from us, you traitor!"

"**Alright you Japs, shut up already!**" Soldiers growled with menace, holding out their guns.

"**Break it up!**" They yelled pushing the crowd back.

"Let's go, Kaito. We shouldn't be involved with this stuff." Aoko whispered, pulling the boy away.

"A-alright…." He nodded, turning back one last time. He gulped; the captain was looking straight at him. He turned around quickly.

"Haaa, that was risky. What were they thinking? Yelling at that captain? They could have all gotten…killed." Aoko shook her head with a shiver.

"I don't think they would have. President Roosevelt won't allow it. We're only here temporarily right? Until the war is over, so don't worry." Kaito smiled.

"But, Kaito when will that be? When will this war end?"

"…I don't know Aoko….I don't know."

* * *

It was night now. Everyone was asleep. Kaito snuck out of his bed, next to his mother's. He looked at her with a soft smile before slipping out and opened the small closet next to his bed, he looked around unconsciously before pulling a wooden board off, reavealing a secret cabin. He then took out the clothing hidden inside.

It was time for work.

He slowly made his way down the streets, careful not to run into any night patrollers. Guess, the Americans didn't think it was safe enough to leave them alone for the nights just yet.

He pressed a hand against his monocle with a sad smile before continuing down the alley.

He entered a familiar secret building that the Americans will never find.

"Yo, Kid! Haven't seen you in a while? How have you been?" A dark skinned teen grinned from a table in the room. Many others looked up in surprise. A man glared at the dark skinned teen and the latter only stuck his tongue out before pouting.

"Kaitou Kid!" The man narrowed his eyes. "What is your business here?"

"Not much actually, Heizo-dono." He admitted with a wink, fingering the white material of his suit.

"You refused our offer to join us and made things a hell lot more complicated, what right do you have to stroll in here?" Heizo frowned.

"Heizo-dono, I agree with your wonderful thought of creating an organization to try to get out of this internment camp, but I disagree with your methods. Hurting Americans will not do us any good, my good sir."

"Maa, he's right, tou-chan. Give the guy a chance to speak his peace!" The dark skinned teen shrugged casually.

"Sit out of this Heiji. Don't you dare mouth off here." Heizo glared at his son again.

"I am here to inform you, that new captain is a smart one. With your group's showy attacks, he will find you instantly and obliterate your organization." Kid leaned against the wall.

"Are you trying to mock me, Kid?" Heizo frowned dangerously.

"No, Heizo-dono, I am just giving you a warning. I may not be joining your organization, but I WILL find a way for us to get out of here. And that involves no one gets hurt."

"HAH! Those American bastards have guns. I don't see a way how this will end up without anyone getting hurt, Kid." Heizo laughed with no humor in his tone. Then he frowned again.

"That traitor boy won't mean anything to us. He betrayed his own kind, there will be no need to go easy on him. If he finds us, we will destroy him." Kid hid a flinch at the man's harsh tone. Hattori Heizo was known to be a tough and stubborn man. He sighed.

"As you wish, Heizo-dono. Well, now that I came and did what I had to do. Please, excuse me." He turned around to head for the doors.

"JA NA KID!" He heard Heiji yell from behind and smiled when Heizo began lecturing his son about not making friends with annoying bastards.

He closed the door and began heading back to his house.

After walking a few blocks he heard footsteps and froze momentarily.

"**WAIT! Who goes there?**" He turned his head in surprise. There stood the young captain, holding a gun aimed towards him. How did he not sense him before?

He turned abruptly and ran into an alley.

"**I said wait!**" He heard the captain yell and turned his head again. The captain was chasing after him.

"**Stop or I'll shoot!**" The captain yelled again and Kid chuckled, stopping dead in his tracks, whirling around to face the captain.

The young captain stopped a few good feet away from him, holding his gun, staring at Kid with narrowed eyes.

"**What are you doing out here so late into the night?**" The captain questioned. Kid grinned and shrugged.

"**Just enjoying the full moon. What about you, captain? Isn't it way past your bedtime?**" The captain twitched at the white clad person's words, mildly surprise he can speak English.

"**You have the right to remain silent, put your hands in front of you, where I can see them.**" He ordered and the person in white chuckled, moving his hands.

The captain barely had time to see the small object fall out of the man's sleeve. The area in front of them filled with pink smoke.

"Damn it." The captain cursed in his native tongue unconsciously, waving his arm to clear the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the person in white was gone.

"**Good night then, Captain. May we meet again soon!**" The man's voice filled the alley and the captain shivered. He looked down and saw something on the floor, where the person in white stood moments ago.

He walked over, gun still in hand and bent down, picking up a small note.

_I am nothing but a phantom, the night is young and the silver moon was beautiful. Won't you agree? _

_Kaitou Kid_

It was written in Japanese and the captain scoffed, stuffing the note in his pockets.

What an interesting fellow.

**Thanks for reading. I will update some time next week. Please review if you like, it makes me happy. Also if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes, do tell me :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response last chapter. I was so happy people like this AU. **

**Also, I'm sorry if I offend any Americans reading this. I'm American too but I need American soldiers to act like asses in this story right now so there will be a plot. Again, I am really sorry if I offend any Americans (or soldiers :o)reading. **

**Ah, and obviously, there was no Kaitou Kid in American history during WWII so don't use this fic for your homework, IT'S NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE**

**Please excuse the horrible language I use in this chapter. Hope people don't mind a few curses. **

"**Blast, that damn bastard in white strikes again!" **A soldier hissed and slammed his report down on the table, lighting a cigarette at the same time.

"**Bastard in white?"** Kudo raised an eyebrow with a frown. Why does that sound so familiar?

"**C-captain Kudo!"** The soldier scrambled out of his chair and so did the others, saluting, throwing his cigarette into the ash tray.

"**What is this about a man in white?"** The captain walked into the room, settling down on his own chair behind a larger desk.

"**W-well, other than the recent rebel attacks by the Japanese, there has been some appearances by a man in white."**

"**Tell me more."** Kudo ordered and the soldier nodded, taking out his report again.

"**He began showing up since a week and a half ago. Judging from his build, it is almost certainly a male. He wore a white suit with a royal blue undershirt beneath it, a red tie, top hat and cape. He also goes by the name Kaitou Kid." **

"**Oh? What has he done?" **Kudo frowned, remembering the night before. That description matched the man he met last night perfectly, the alias too.

"**Well, captain, he hasn't done anything on a major scale, which helped us conclude that he might work alone, apart from the rebels. Most of his actions are minor but significant." **

"**What do you mean significant?"**

"**Um, captain, he has attacked many of our bases around the camp. Most of the time, he steals our blueprints and other documents. He uses…interesting techniques to acquire them." **

"**Oh?" **Kudo grunted, asking the man to continue.

"**He has used um…pink smoke bombs and pellets. The list continues on from confetti to coffee beans…" **The soldier muttered the last part indignantly, the men around him snickered.

Kudo pressed his mouth against his gloved fist in order to suppress a smile. Coffee beans? This man was more interesting than he thought.

"**And it gets even stranger, captain!" **

"**Do continue." **

"**He returns the plans a day later. They looked barely touched." **That made the captain frown again. A day…what could the man in white possible do with the plans in one day?

"**Could it be that he memorized the papers and sees no reason to keep them?" **Kudo suggested and the soldier nodded silently.

"**It could be, Captain." **

Kudo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation before getting up.

"**Well, keep an eye out for him; we can't have a man running around with American battle plans in his brain."** With that he left.

"**Have a good day, captain."** The soldier saluted and waited until he heard the captain leave the base. Then his face turned from respect to disgust.

"**Tch, fucking Japanese brat thinks he can order us around. The nerve…." **The soldier scoffed, picking up his cigarette from the tray, brushing off a few smudges of ash before putting it in his mouth again.

"**You can say that again, Jack. Just looking at that face makes me want to put a hole through it."** Another spat, glaring at the captain from the window.

"**It was MY position to be captain, but pretty boy decides to barge in here and play boss."** Jack cursed, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"**Well, he won't last. His own nasty kind is being locked up here. There's no way he would completely obey Roosevelt's orders and act like a loyal puppy. We'll just wait…."** Another soldier began to smile.

"**Wait for him to screw up and we'll have a reason…"** The soldier by the window grinned.

"**To put a bullet through his pretty head."** Jack laughed.

* * *

"Yo, Kuroba!" Heiji grinned, slamming his hand down onto Kaito's back, making the other teen choke on his bread.

"Hattori, you bastard." Kaito swallowed hardly with a cough, scowling good naturedly at his friend.

"Sorry, sorry. So what's fer dinna?" Heiji sat down next to him, peering into his tray.

"The usual obviously, we never get anything good here. Potato and bread again." Kaito pointed at the food.

"Oh yeah, ahehe." Heiji grinned again, reaching to pluck a piece of bread off Kaito's tray, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Get your own tray, you glutton." Kaito stuffed the piece in his mouth and Heiji stuck his tongue out childishly.

"I already had my share and I'm still hungry." Heiji argued.

Kaito chuckled before he froze and shivered. It was that feeling again. He looked up and nearly dropped his fork.

It was that captain again.

The young captain had walked in, gun in hand and was watching the mess hall, casually to the regular eyes, but Kaito knew better.

The captain was searching. Kaito noted, watching the other's eyes dart across the room every few seconds, scanning the faces of the people in the room.

"Hey, isn't that da new captain? My dad's orga- ah! I mean ah…."

"It's okay, Hattori, I know. You fail at hiding stuff like that. Yeah, I think that's him." Heiji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So, ya knew?"

"It's not rocket science, Hattori. Your dad's head of the rebels, no big deal. I'm not gonna turn you guys in, stupid."

"Shut up, Kuroba. Anyways, so it was true. That captain's Japanese like us?"

"Yeah." Kaito gulped and bent his head to finish eating his piece of bread as the captain's eyes turned to search in his direction. Kaito would eat the man's gun if he wasn't looking for 'the man in white'.

"Hey, it looks like the lil' bastard's lookin' for someone. Who do ya think it is?" Heiji nudged Kaito in the ribs, making him choke again.

"Hattori, I'm trying to eat here and you're choking me every minute! And beats me, how would I know?"

"Sorry and why are ya bent down like dat? Yer head glued ta those mushy potatoes or somethin'? "Heiji said loudly and Kaito smacked him on the head.

"Shut the hell up, Hattori." Kaito scowled before looking down at his tray and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You can have it, glutton. I'm full." He pushed his tray towards Heiji and the other teen snickered gleefully.

"Hell yes, thanks, hey where ya goin'?" Heiji yelled out loud as Kaito got up and left for the doors.

"I promised Aoko I'd go with her to see the little kids at the school."

"HAHA, have fun, Kuroba~"

"Shut up and stuff your face, glutton!" Kaito yelled back with a laugh. He walked towards the exits and he looked up momentarily and froze as he saw the captain's eyes trained on him.

They exchanged quick glances before Kaito pushed open the door and left the mess hall.

He took a shuddering breath and stood in the street for a few minutes.

The captain's eyes were icy cold. It chilled him to the bone just to look at them.

He walked down the streets silently, most of the other's were either still at mess hall for lunch or at work. The area was almost deserted.

He frowned and wrapped his coat around himself even tighter.

Why was the captain there? Was he looking for 'Kaitou Kid?' When he had walked by the captain, the man had shown no sign of recognizing him. Maybe he didn't notice? Or maybe….it's a trap? To see if Kaito would show any recognition first? Or...

Kaito was deep into thought and didn't stop walking until he bumped into someone.

He grunted and fell back on the ground while the other stumbled back.

"I'm sor-"Before he could finish he was yanked up by the collar and was inches away from a very pissed American soldier's face.

"**Dumb Jap! How dare you run into me?" **He scowled, breathing down on Kaito.

"**Sir, I'm sorry, but-"** The man dropped him suddenly and he barely had time to save himself from falling flat on his behind.

"**Eh? So you can speak English? Pretty good for a lowly Jap like you.**

**"Aw, lay off Jack, if anyone sees…."**

"**Shut up Scottie, who cares? If no one here's going to say anything, then it'll all be fine." **The man, known as Jack froze before grinning and yanking Kaito up by the collar again.

"**Did ya know, Jap? My old man was a navy officer on the USS Arizona. And YOU goddamn bastards decided to bomb Pearl Harbor…my old man is currently under the fucking ocean because of YOU!" **Jack spat and Kaito winced. He didn't know….

"**It's not our fault! We didn't know about this! Why must all us Japanese Americans be kept here for something we did not do?"** Those words barely left his mouth for a split second before Jack swung a fist and hit Kaito in the face.

"**Damn Jap, you have no right to call yourself Americans! You guys are all spies for your DAMNED country! We will never let go of you." **Jack paused for a moment before stomping in front of Kaito and kicking him hard in the stomach.

"**Jack, what if anyone-" **

"**I told you all to shut your traps!"** Jack hissed and his squad grew silent. He turned back and continued kicking and punching Kaito nonstop. The teen did not respond at all, he only glared at the soldier with flaming lilac eyes, barely blinking.

"**Stop!"** All of them turned their heads and froze.

"**C-captain Kudo!"** Jack dropped Kaito, who fell unceremoniously to the ground with a muffled grunt of pain.

"**What happened here?" **Kudo demanded, barely glancing at the recovering Kaito on the floor.

"**W-well this Jap attacked me while we were patrolling, right guys?" **Jack turned to his patrol with a smile and they nodded immediately.

"**Yeah the Jap started it!" **

"**He saw us coming and ran into Jack like some beast!" **Kudo looked at Jack, then to the patrol then at Kaito. He repeated staring for a while before frowning.

"**I see, I'll take care of this bastard and makes sure he receives his punishment. You five, get back to your posts." **

"**Yes sir!"** They saluted before leaving the area. Jack turn around one last time, giving Kaito an evil glare.

Kudo waited until he was completely sure the soldiers were out of hearing and sight range before bending down and grabbing Kaito roughly by the arm.

"**Get up." **Kudo ordered and Kaito obeyed silently, wincing in the pain. Aoko would kill him now. He allowed himself to be dragged to his feet and pulled the opposite direction from the soldiers.

"Where are we going?" Kaito mumbled in his native tongue out of habit and Kudo turned to glance at him briefly before turning around again.

"Someplace where you'll receive your punishment."

**End of chapter two. Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to. **


End file.
